Secret Love
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Yuta selalu membayangkan jika Taeyong bisa bermesraan dengannya di depan umum. Tapi Taeyong adalah adik dari suaminya, Hansol. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa menjalani hubungan rahasia tanpa sepengetahuan Hansol. HANTA/YUSOL. TAEYU. GS (GENDER SWITCH) YUTA. Uke!Yuta. Seme!Taeyong. NCT FANFICTION.


**Secret Love**

 **Judul : Secret Love**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama.**

 **Casts : HanTa/HanYu Couple. TaeYu Couple.**

 **Nakamoto Yuta ( (GS)**

 **Ji Hansol suami Yuta**

 **Lee Taeyong adik laki-laki Hansol**

 **Cast yang lain menyusul sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) / Genderbender for some character ,typo,crack!pair, OOC,don't like don't read.**

 **Songs :**

 **Little Mix – Secret Love Song**

 **Justin Bieber – That Should Be Me**

 **Author kembali dengan FF baru**

 **Oneshoot aja sih**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Little Mix yang Secret Love Song.**

 **Castnya member NCT karena author lagi seneng sama interaksi HanSol-Yuta-Taeyong. Hehe.**

 **Ya udah deh, enjoy :)**

 **Yuta POV**

Aku benar-benar dibuat ketagihan dengan sentuhannya. Setiap kali kita bertemu aku selalu menginginkan bibirnya… melumat bibirku. Semua batasan antara aku dan dia sudah tak berlaku lagi ketika kami bersama.

"Ahh… ngghh…." Aku hanya bisa mendesah ketika bibirnya menciumi leherku. Astaga itu adalah salah satu titik terlemahku. Dia sangat suka bermain-main disitu dan membuatku terangsang.

"Kau mudah sekali terangsang ya. Haruskah kita langsung ke permainan inti?" Ia menghentikan permainannya dan menyeringai.

Wajahku mendadak merah padam. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama kami melakukannya tapi hasratku selalu membuncah ketika ia merayuku. Bermain diatas ranjang dengannya merupakan suatu hal yang menantang bagiku. Namanya adalah Lee Taeyong, dia adalah…. adik suamiku, Hansol. Adik ipar, begitulah hubunganku dengan Taeyong. Setidaknya itu yang mereka lihat dari luar.

"Taeyong, berhenti menggodaku. Sebentar lagi Hansol oppa pulang. Lebih baik kau turun ke bawah." Aku mengingatkan Taeyong.

"Ayolah Yuta-chan. Hansol hyung selalu pulang diatas jam 7 malam, dan sekarang bahkan baru jam 6 sore." Goda Taeyong.

Ya, namaku adalah Yuta. Lebih lengkapnya lagi adalah Nakamoto Yuta. Aku seorang perempuan Jepang yang beruntung bisa dinikah seorang laki-laki Korea bernama Hansol. Taeyong sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Yutachan.

"Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Kau tidak mau kan kalau kita ketahuan?"

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malam. Kau mandi dan berganti pakaian saja." Kulihat Taeyong berdiri dan mulai merapikan kembali pakaiannya.

"Ah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Bolehkah aku menciummu sekali lagi?" Taeyong mendekatiku yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ia agak membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar denganku, lalu mencium bibirku. Sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut. Dia selalu menciumku bagaikan aku akan berpisah dengannya. _Well_ , kami memang 'berpisah' meskipun bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Setiap malam aku tidak bisa menemaninya tidur.

"Sampai jumpa di ruang makan."

Aku sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam ketika SMS dari suamiku masuk.

 **From : My Husband**

 _ **Sayang, aku ada pekerjaan mendadak. Aku rasa aku akan menginap di kantor.**_

 _ **Maaf aku tidak bisa makan malam di rumah.**_

 _ **Love you.**_

Itu bukan kali pertamanya suamiku tidak bisa makan malam di rumah. Selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan ia pasti ada acara _meeting_ atau lembur sampai malam. Bahkan mungkin sampai ia harus menginap di kantor. Aku dan suamiku tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis bersama dengan Taeyong. Hansol bekerja sebagai Manager bagian keuangan suatu perusahaan sedangkan Taeyong adalah seorang pekerja kreatif di perusahaan periklanan. Tampaknya malam ini hanya akan ada aku dan Taeyong, berduaan.

"Jadi Hansol hyung tidak bisa pulang ke rumah?"

"Ya begitulah. Ini mendekati akhir bulan, biasanya kantor-kantor mulai kelabakan dengan catatan keuangan bulanan."

"Ah iya. Di kantorkupun begitu. Sayangnya aku bukan bagian keuangan, jadi aku tidak harus memandang angka-angka yang memusingkan itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Taeyong.

"Jadi hanya akan ada kita berdua kan malam ini?" Taeyong tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tentu saja." Aku membalas senyumannya. Ia mulai mendekatiku dan merengkuhku ke dalam ciumannya.

 **Author POV**

 **Flashback**

Hari itu hari yang sangat berharga bagi Taeyong dan Yuta. Karena itu adalah pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hansol baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan menikahi Yuta.

"Hyung, siapa perempuan itu?." Taeyong berbisik ke telinga Hansol.

Di sofa ruang tengah rumah mereka sedang duduk seorang gadis yang tengah memainkan handphonenya. Dari penampilannya terlihat perempuan itu lebih muda dari Hansol.

"Dia istriku. Aku menikah dengannya di Jepang… ketika aku masih bekerja di kantor cabang yang ada di Jepang" wajah Hansol tampak berseri-seri saat mengatakannya.

"Mwo? Istri? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya. Setidaknya aku kan bisa menghadiri upacara pemberkatannya." Tanya Taeyong yang kaget dengan perkataan Hansol.

Memang sih itu bukan kali pertamanya Hansol menikah. Tapi tetap saja Taeyong merasa kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah secara pribadi. Kau tahu kan pernikahan pertamaku dengan Seulgi dirayakan besar-besaran dan…"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti… aku turut berbahagia untukmu hyung." Taeyong memeluk Hansol sebagai bentuk dukungannya.

"Terima kasih." Hansol membalas pelukan Taeyong.

Hansol dan Taeyong lalu beranjak menuju Yuta,

" _Jagiya,_ ini adik laki-lakiku Taeyong. Keluargaku satu-satunya." Hansol duduk di samping Yuta dan memperkenalkannya kepada Taeyong.

"Ah. _Annyeong haseyo, Yuta imnida. Bangapseumnida_." Yuta bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Namaku Taeyong. Tidak usah formal begitu, noona." Taeyong tersenyum tipis kepada Yuta.

" _Ah nde_." Yuta kembali duduk di sebelah Hansol.

Tiba-tiba terdengar handphone berbunyi, dan itu merupakan handphone milik Hansol.

 **Boss is calling**

"Sebentar ya, jagiya. Aku ada telepon dari kantor." Hansol meminta izin kepada Yuta untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Yuta hanya mengangguk.

"Hansol hyung memang tipe orang yang gila kerja. Tidak heran jika mantan istrinya tidak tahan dan meminta cerai di tahun kedua pernikahan." Ujar Taeyong dingin.

Taeyong sudah hapal betul kebiasaan hyungnya itu. Hanya ada kata kerja, kerja dan kerja di pikiran Hansol.

Yuta mengernyitkan alisnya, "Mantan istri? Apa maksudmu?. Hansol oppa belum pernah menikah."

"Dia tidak memberitahumu?. Dia itu duda cerai, ia baru bercerai setahun yang lalu." Lanjut Taeyong.

Ingin rasanya Yuta menangis saat ini juga. Dirinya merasa dibohongi dan tidak dianggap. Seharusnya Hansol jujur dari awal.

"Kau jangan senang dulu kalau dijadikan istri, mungkin saja dia hanya ingin menikmatimu dengan cara yang legal. Menjadi istri Hansol hyung belum tentu bisa tahu semua tentang dirinya." Taeyong seolah tidak mempedulikan mata Yuta yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

" _Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Aku seharusnya tidak terlalu cepat menerima ajakan Hansol dulu untuk menikah."_ Batin Yuta sedih.

"Penyebab mereka bercerai bukan hanya karena Hansol hyung gila kerja, tapi karena…"

Belum selesai Taeyong berbicara, Hansol sudah kembali di hadapan Yuta dan Taeyong.

"Wah tampaknya kalian sudah mulai akrab ya." Hansol mengamati Yuta dan Taeyong.

"Ah begitulah. Tadi… Taeyong banyak bercerita tentang oppa… sewaktu kecil." Yuta mencoba tersenyum menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada urusan kantor. Apa kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Hansol mendekati Yuta dan memberikan kecupan di bibirnya sekilas.

"Tapi kita baru saja tiba dari Jepang, apa tidak sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu?. Bagiku, kau pulang dengan selamat dan wajah bahagia adalah hadiah terindah." Yuta membetulkan pakaian Hansol.

" Ah sayangnya ada meeting mendadak malam ini Istriku memang istri terbaik. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, _jagiya_." Hansol beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati oppa."

"Ya ampun… anggap saja aku ini tidak pernah ada. Dasar pengantin baru." Sindir Taeyong.

"Hihihi. Maafkan aku, tolong jaga istriku sebentar ya Tae. Awas saja kalau kau sampai berbuat jahat, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Kata Hansol seraya tertawa ringan.

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku akan melindungi Yuta noona." Taeyong mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hati-hati oppa." Yuta melambaikan tangannya kepada Hansol yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan membawa beberapa kantong oleh-oleh dari Jepang.

Setelah Hansol berlalu, Taeyong kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Yuta. Sementara Yuta hanya ingin beristirahat saja dan melupakan jika Taeyong pernah berbicara seperti tadi,

"Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat dulu…" Yuta bangkit dan hendak menuju ke kamarnya dengan Hansol di lantai atas.

"Aku belum selesai dengan omonganku tadi." Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta dengan keras.

"Aw! Lepaskan!. Apalagi yang mau kau bicarakan?." Yuta terpaksa diam di tempat.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu. Aku sarankan kau berhati-hati dengan Hansol hyung, dia bisa berbahaya. Tapi aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membalasmu jika kau menyakiti hyungku." Taeyong menatap mata Yuta tajam dan mencengkram tangan Yuta.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dari awal aku menikahi kakakmu bukan karena ketampanannya, apalagi hartanya ataupun yang lainnya. Aku mencintainya apa adanya." Yuta menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang mencengkramnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain dan melipat tangan Taeyong hingga ia terjatuh.

"Aww… ternyata kau kuat juga." Taeyong meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku sabuk hitam di karate dan judo. Jangan macam-macam!"

Sungguh pertemuan pertama yang begitu mengesankan.

 **Flashback end**

Awalnya Taeyong cenderung tidak suka dengan Yuta, tapi lama-kelamaan muncul rasa simpati pada dirinya karena melihat Yuta yang begitu sabar menghadapi kakaknya yang gila kerja. Yuta sangat sabar, pengertian dan perhatian. Bahkan terhadap Taeyong sekalipun. Sangat berbeda dengan Seulgi dulu. Istilah 'cinta datang karena terbiasa' mungkin berlaku bagi Taeyong dan Yuta. Sayangnya cinta itu adalah cinta terlarang. Taeyong tidak bisa menyentuh Yuta dan menyayanginya di depan umum, meskipun baginya Yuta adalah miliknya. Hal ini juga berlaku ketika pesta malam itu, pesta pernikahan Taemin, sahabat Taeyong sekaligus sahabat Hansol.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Naeun noona, Taemin hyung. Aku turut berbahagia." Taeyong memeluk Taemin.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Taeyong. Aku harap kau dan Ten bisa menyusul secepatnya." Taemin tersenyum menggoda Taeyong.

"Ah itu… doakan saja hyung." Taeyong tersenyum kikuk. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sebenarnya Taeyong sudah mempunyai kekasih, kekasihnya adalah gadis asal Thailand bernama Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul atau yang akrab disapa Ten. Tapi semenjak ia dan Yuta menjalin hubungan terlarang, hatinya sudah terpaut pada Yuta sepenuhnya.

" _Jagiya_ , ayo kita berdansa." Ten menggandeng tangan Taeyong dan mengajaknya ke lantai dansa.

Di pesta pernikahan itu semua orang tengah berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Yuta dan Hansol yang terlihat menikmati alunan musik slow dan berdansa dengan mesra.

"Tentu." Taeyong mulai memegang pinggang Ten dan merekapun berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

Hati Taeyong terasa panas melihat Hansol memeluk Yuta dengan erat di tengah dansa mereka. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Yuta juga menikmati. Padahal sebenarnya Yuta menginginkan Taeyonglah yang mengajaknya berdansa dan memeluknya,

" _Taeyong… seandainya kau yang mengajakku berdansa, memelukku erat_." Batin Yuta sambil memejamkan matanya membayangkan saat-saat indah bersama Taeyong.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, _jagiya_?. Aku sangat bahagia malam ini. Aku bersama dengan wanita tercantik yang ada di pesta ini." Yuta membuka matanya dan menatap Hansol.

"Aku malu oppa… disini banyak orang." Yuta tersipu malu.

"Sekali ini saja." Hansol tanpa ragu-ragu mencium bibir Yuta lembut.

Mau tak mau Yutapun membalasnya. Kini semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Reaksi mereka berbeda-beda, ada yang hanya tersenyum, ada yang menatap dengan heran, bahkan kedua pengantinpun dibuat heran dengan tingkah Hansol dan Yuta,

"Ini siapa sih yang pengantin? Kok malah mereka yang mesra?"

" _Guys.. get a room please_!" Johnny, teman Hansol yang melihat pemandangan di depannya langsung menyela Hansol dan Yuta.

Panas semakin menjalar di hati Taeyong. Ia terbakar cemburu melihat Hansol dan Yuta berciuman. Seharusnya yang ada di posisi Hansol itu dia. Dia juga ingin memeluk dan mencium Yuta di depan umum dan menunjukkan kalau Yuta adalah miliknya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya." Hansol terkekeh saat ciuman mereka selesai.

Semua tamu undangan kembali kepada kegiatannya masing-masing setelah ciuman Hansol dan Yuta selesai. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang masih berdansa, ada yang mulai mencicipi hidangan.

"Tae.. kau kenapa?." Ten khawatir melihat wajah Taeyong yang mendadak murung.

"Aku agak tidak enak badan. Mungkin sebaiknya kita makan dulu?" Taeyong mencoba tersenyum dan mengajak Ten untuk menyicipi makanan pesta.

"Oh begitu… ya sudah, ayo makan." Ten menerima ajakan Taeyong dan mereka mulai mencicipi hidangan yang ada di pesta.

Yuta dan Hansol masih asyik berdansa dengan beberapa tamu undangan lainnya. Taeyong dan Ten duduk di meja makan dan menikmati hidangan. Secara tak sengaja mata Yuta dan mata Taeyong bertemu, dari tatapan mereka terlihat jelas bahwa keduanya ingin bersama, ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa mereka saling memiliki.

 **THE END.**

 **Wahh… akhirnya FF ini jadi juga**

 **Setelah author baca ulang ternyata ga terlalu 'nganu' ya adegannya? hmm**

 **Ah ya udah deh yang penting author bisa mewujudkan ide author.**

 **Soalnya males kalo ngedit lagi. Hikss.**

 **Ya udah deh, jangan lupa ya klik review, follow dan favoritenya.**

 **Mungkin bakal bikin sekuelnya kalo banyak peminat  
Ok. Bye. **


End file.
